


Your Magic

by ayaxroses



Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Chocolate, Confession, First Love, Foster Family, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M, Making Chocolate, Making Valentines, Mutual Pining, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, happy valentine's day, pining Yuno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaxroses/pseuds/ayaxroses
Summary: YunoAsu-Valentine's Day. By a stroke of luck these two rivals, have some time, to return to Hage Village. Valentine's day is coming up and the two have their plans of livening up the holiday for the kids back home. They bake chocolates with the kids, compete over that. They make Valentines and compete over who can make the best ones! And somewhere along the line, they start to realize they start to figure out their bond extends beyond simple rivalry! Yuno pines over Asta in silence. Asta's finally come to the realization his feelings for his rival are stronger than he originally thought.~A whole lot of BL fluff~ Shounen-Ai. Boy/Boy love. Asta x Yuno~





	Your Magic

_~Your Magic~_

* * *

Sunlight broke out through the otherwise, calm and cloudless sky. Walking down the woodsy path, were a pair of magic knights. They had run into each other on the way back to Hage village. The taller male had a lavish white and gold cloak around his shoulders. The short, boisterous blond beside him, was wearing a simplistic short, black cloak around himself.

"Alright! I am  _so_  pumped out now! You wouldn't even believe it! To think I get two whole days off! And now I run into my rival!~" Asta burst out joyously. He couldn't stop the grin that was forming on his face, even with the Anti-bird poking at his head, for the outburst.

"Still as loud as ever," Yuno spoke under his breath. He couldn't help the smile though, not when this kind of excitement, was due to him, in some way.

"And not to mention, I have a feeling Sister Lily will be dying to see me, after all this time away. Heck, she may have made me her own set of chocolates after seeing me again, as an official Magic Knight!" Asta's eyes went starry at his delusions. He laughed it off though in a way that caught Yuno's attention.

There went Yuno's smile. He shook his head and stopped in front of his rival. It took Asta back. Yuno was as quiet as ever. His honey toned eyes glazed over, as he stared at Asta. He tried to ignore that impossibly wide grin.

Yuno exhaled a heavy sigh. "How many times do we need to go through this? Sister Lily cannot marry. That's a fact, Asta."

"And how many times do I need to tell you!" Asta's tone rose again. "I'm not one to give up!" The teen smiled brightly at his resolve. His dedication was foolishly admirable. Still, the blond couldn't help but pause for a moment. He missed when they were kids. He could read Yuno way easier back then.

The darkness in his rival's eyes and the way he didn't meet his gaze was unsettling. Asta could only guess he was upset with him. "But ah...Yuno? I actually..." Asta started but noticed his rival turning away. He was  _being Yuno_  again.

Yuno shook his head at this and didn't bother to press further. Surprisingly, it was Yuno who broke through the tension. "That bird is still following you." He noted simply.

Asta lit up anyway, happy to break away from whatever  _that_  was earlier. "Oh this guy," He gestured towards the red and blue bird nesting in the blond's spiky hair. "Yeah, his name is Nero. He's practically an honorary Black Bull at this point. He's seemed to take a liking to me but...ow, ow, ow!" Asta winced as his beloved friend decided to peck at his head again. "He has a habit of doing that."

Yuno couldn't suppress the soft curve in his lips.  _Making friends with even with an Anti-Bird. That's just like you Asta._

"I bought the best ingredients so Sister Lily and all the kids could make Chocolates for Valentine's Day," Asta boasted, very proudly as he held out his packed bag towards his rival. "See!" Asta's eyes sparkled with joy, and his lips curved into an impossibly beautiful beam.

He gestured to the other colorful bag in his hands the and added. "I got a ton of decorations for all the kids back home to help put up!" He bragged and held the bag close to his rival's pretty face.

Yuno's eyes turned away to shiver. This was typical of Asta. Still, he couldn't let him win just like that. "Is that so? Well, as you can see I wasn't coming in empty-handed," Yuno assured his rival. He noted those bright green eyes peering around him for some time now. The taller male smirked as he swung his own shopping bag around.

"Ah, so that's what you've been lugging around this whole time," Asta noted and scanned through the contents-chocolate, heavy whipping cream, molds, candies, nuts and fruits of all kinds. "Oooh! And so what's with all the paper and stuff in the other bag?" Asta asked curiously. He was already tampering with it, pulling out a few bottles of glue, and colored sheets of paper.

Yuno retracted his arm away from the blond. "Well, it is Valentine's Day tomorrow. It makes sense to make cards..." he explained.

"Ah! That definitely brings back old memories!" Asta exclaimed and cheerfully stretched his arms up to the sky. He reminisced. "Remember how we used to compete over who could make the best one?"

Yuno's eyebrows rose at that and mirth seemed to glow in those honey toned eyes. "I certainly remember those awful lines you wrote in them."

Asta heartedly laughed. "Yeah! I had some great pick up lines in there! They were practically guaranteed to win over everyone's hearts! Father, Sister Lily, and all of the Kids loved them!" Asta boasted. He clenched his hand tightly and rose it into the air, victoriously.

Yuno gently laughed at that. "Well, they were amusing..." he admitted.

The taller male didn't expect to see Asta stop right in front of him. He could feel his heart pounding and noticed the way those soft green eyes stared at him like that.

"And I happen to know..." Asta started and seemed to take an eternity to finally explain himself. He pressed his index finger out and before his rival. There was such a knowing and cheeky grin on his face. Of course, Asta figured him out. Yuno couldn't hide his admiration for the life of him when he was younger. Now that he was older, the dark haired male improved on keeping his emotions in check. Perhaps, it wasn't enough. Asta has known him long enough to see past those fronts.

Asta's voice turned to a near screech as he stepped closer and pressed his index finger against his rival's chest. "That's right Yuno, you honestly thought you could keep this from me?" The blond laughed in a way that was terrible for his rival's heart and composure. "I've known for a while now…" He paused and grinned terribly. "...That you kept every single one of those Valentines I made for you! Cheesy lines and all!"

Thank goodness. Yuno couldn't hide the sigh of relief that came out slowly. He gracefully stepped back from Asta. So that was it. Still... it seemed his emotions were leaving a trail since their childhood. The dark-brunet sighed and looked over Asta carefully. Was he done now? Maybe his chest could stop throbbing for a moment to think of a plan out of this. Yet, Asta seemed to only step closer, looking at him carefully.

His rival had a way of smiling as he did now. A smile that seemed to reflect hope, dreams, and sunlight all into one gentle curve.

"I suppose I did," Yuno played it cool, and was thankful his tone stayed perfectly calm. "Those are important memories and I kept  _all of the cards,_  that were given to me..." Yuno further elaborated The older male dared to look back into the soft and earnest green eyes.

Thankfully, Asta accepted this excuse and beamed. "Definitely! Ah! Talking about this makes me even more pumped up to come home! We're gonna make this the best year yet! You with me?" Asta exclaimed in a way that made any arguments falter. He bounced off his toes and started to rush off ahead.

Yuno nodded at this. "We will," he readily agreed. It had been far too long since they both had a chance like this.

The boisterous blond seemed to light up at the simple words. His grin turned open and toothy as he turned back. The smaller male placed his arm behind his head as he started walking backward.

"Hey! Yuno!" Asta called out again.

"I'm right here. You don't need to shout," Yuno assured with a soft groan. The blond couldn't help but notice the smile that seemed to show right then.

"I've missed this..." Asta finished. His tone was much softer than earlier but still so sincere. The blond hadn't turned away from Yuno.

"It'll be great to return home," Yuno attempted to reason with the statement. They both missed home.

Asta shook his head and laughed. "Yes, but also... Yuno! I mean  _this_." Asta started waving his hands around in a vaguely circular motion. The blond further clarified "You and me. We haven't had time together like this since before we took the exam, right? Just the two of us. No missions or squads, and I love that we're working toward our dreams but...well I guess I missed being able to talk to you like this..." Asta admitted the latter in the same oddly softened tone.

Yuno's eyes widened as his pupils dilated wildly. He felt his lips parting to respond but found it hard to concentrate. He could feel his heartbeat thrumming and his mind racing.

A gleam of light reflected in his yellow eyes as they started towards Asta. Foolish, loud, short, often annoying and yet somehow absolutely everything...Asta. "I feel the same," Yuno knew it came out as barely a whisper. His rival seemed to reflect the soft little curve on his own lips. Yuno's cheeks sprung a light shade of pink.

Memories and emotions since childhood resurfaced. "Come on Yuno," Asta walked right in front of him and grabbed his rival by the hand. "We're almost there right? So for old times sake..." It was just like Asta to try and lead the way. " _Let's go home_ ," Asta insisted with a bright glimmer in his eyes. That same brightness seemed to possess the power of all of the magic in the world when it came to moving Yuno forward.

"Asta..." Yuno murmured under his breath.

It was all Yuno could remember saying as he was practically dragged forward.

Their fates seemed to always lead them back together no matter how far they had been. The blond eagerly picked up the pace and challenged his rival to keep up.

Yuno met the challenge, yet he couldn't forget how Asta never let go of his hand.  _Not even once._

* * *

Returning home, to their village, had been entirely warm and pretty cathartic.

The two boys were greeted, with open arms, by the town's Priest and their beloved foster Father. The priest had been moved to tears. As soon as the older gray-haired man caught sight of the two teens, and together no less, his eyes were streaming. The robed elder extended his arms and pulled both of the teens in an entirely too tight hug.

Both of the rivals winced, at the feeling, but smiled all the same. Yuno flushed faintly at the feeling of being pressed close to his rival's side. He could have dodged the ' _hug attack_ ' but with Asta's grip on his hand, Yuno felt his focus entirely off. Thankfully, Asta had been the one who wriggled out of the hug.

"Ah! A little breathing room here!" Asta shouted out. The brightened smile, on his face, followed after. Asta sweetly rubbed his finger against the tip of his nose. He beamed at the priest. "I guess it has been way too long though! We gotta see Sister Lily and the kids! Come on Yuno!" The blond was already moving towards tugging his rival along with him.

Handling the way Father looked, at their joined hands, with such a gentle smile, was one thing. However, feeling himself so easily be moved, by Asta, was almost more than he could take. He felt like finally saying something. The warmth of the smaller boy's hand was enticing, and it came flooding with all of those memories.

Yuno knew his affection towards his rival would only grow, even during all that time apart. As soon as he would see Asta again, the same smile will return without any warning. That soft smile would always melt on Yuno's lips when he looked towards his rival. It was getting out of hand though. They were both getting older, and explaining it away felt near impossible now.

"Something up, Yuno?" Asta turned around and looked curiously at his rival. His green eyes widened and his lips fell into a frown. It caused a kind of ache within the taller male. This was something, that again, couldn't quite be named.

Asta squeezed his hand tightly. "Yuno, there's nothing to worry about," the blond assured rather vaguely. There was a rather serious look in his narrowed eyes. It brightened before Yuno could finish parting his lips. "Now come on Yuno! Our family is waiting for us!"

"Right," Yuno nodded. The raven-haired male followed with Asta around the church. Sure enough, there was Sister Lily folding up the kids' laundry. The youngest of the kids, a little blonde kid named Hollo was tugging at Sister Lily's skirt. The kind-hearted woman knelt down and whispered something to the child that made them smile.

The second youngest, Aruru was beaming brightly. Her soft sky blue eyes lit up as she gently nudged at Sister Lily. "Look!" The young dark-haired child took Hollo's hand and rushed over to the two teenagers.

"Yuno! Asta!" Little Hollo and Aruru exclaimed as they rushed over, and hugged the legs of their beloved foster brothers. Yuno gently leaned over and wrapped his arm around the kids in a gentle hug.

"Ah! I can't believe how much you two have grown!" Asta called out! He placed his bags, on the ground, next to him. In the next second, the strong blond knelt down. He had taken turns scooping up Aruru and Hollo, into his arms.

Nero had been perched quietly on his head and took flight towards the church's roof. The Anti-Bird was not at all fond of the sudden movement.

Asta laughed. He spun the two around in the air, making them both laugh and smile as they came in for a landing. Yuno couldn't help but watch blissfully, as Asta did that. His honey-colored eyes glazed over. A part of him missed the warmth of Asta's hand but he knew it wouldn't last forever.

Sister Lily gently laid down the child's blanket she had been folding and came over towards the two. Her soft blue eyes lit up. The Nun's hands clasped together as she greeted them cheerfully. "Yuno! Asta! It's wonderful to see you both again!"

"It's great to see you again, Sister," Yuno greeted with a soft smile.

"I can see you're looking as beautiful as ever Sister Lily!" Asta greeted very exuberantly. "I know it must have been hard having me away for so long~" Asta added, but with a rather light-hearted grin on his face.

"Oh, Asta," Sister Lily exasperated lightly. It seemed some things wouldn't change. "We all missed you both," she professed with an earnest smile.

Yuno watched his rival, and yet he couldn't help but jolt. The blond grasped his hand again. Just what was getting at? Holding his hand and right in front of sister Lily? Plus what no proposing to her this time? Asta looked up at him with a rather playful grin and squeezed his rival's hand.

Her eyes scanned over the Magic Knight robes and she continued. "You've both grown so much! I'm so proud to see both of you on Magic Knight Squads...and…" She started rubbing at the bottom of her eyes, there was a joyous glimmer within them. "I heard from both of you, in your letters, that you'd be coming by for a visit, but I hadn't expected it to be so soon or to see you both together like this."

"Yeah, we ran into each other on the way up here! And we brought gifts for the holiday!" Asta cheered on and reached for the bag of decorations and chocolate ingredients he had set down. He turned towards his rival, "Yuno, of course, had to try and best me on that one~" Asta teased and gestured to the taller male at his side.

"Hey! It really is them!" A familiar female voice shouted out. She pointed towards Asta and Yuno. Her hair was full of spiky, dark red hair. Her eyes seemed to shine into a bright shade of aqua. Recca beamed at the group and rushed towards the two.

"Yeah, I thought I heard a lot of noise there!" Came another snarky voice. The kid had soft brown hair and bright purple eyes.

"Hey! Recca and Nash!" Yuno waved the two over. Recca came in to give the two a bright hug.

"I can't believe we get to see you both! And look at you, you're both Magic Knights!" She cheered looking over at the two of them.

Nash was soon to follow. He held an amused smile on his lips. "Well, it took you two long enough," the brunet added with a knowing look in his eyes.

"What does that mean?" Asta cocked his head to the side. He smiled anyway and reached out to try and ruffle the kid's hair.

Nash pouted at this but found it more amusing to continue. "I mean you two finally figured it out," he made sure to look directly at their joined hands.

Yuno had been the only one to openly catch on to this and he turned away. His cheeks dusted pink, and he didn't trust himself to make a viable excuse.

Thankfully, Recca had seemed to catch on towards the antics and nudged Nash in the side.

"What was that for?" Nash responded.

"Learn to read the room," She explained and turned back towards the two. Her eyes lit up at the colorful sight of the bags the two bought.

Asta took notice of this. He started up again, "Oh yeah! We brought all kinds of stuff for decorating the church, making Valentine cards and we both got ingredients for making chocolates!"

"We're very grateful for you doing that, that's so generous of both of you," Sister Lily told them both.

Asta brightened up at this. He turned his gaze back towards Yuno. "It's not a problem!" But Leave it to Yuno to buy ingredients as well, it seems we will have to see who can make the best ones now! I have a feeling I'll be number one!"

"We'll see about that," Yuno challenged with a little smirk.

Father returned to see the group. He couldn't suppress the emotion flooding from his eyes at finally seeing their family together.

Asta's green eyes seemed to meld into his rival's; they seemed to catch a tone of gold from the sunlight.

It had taken several moments for the two to break apart from whatever that had been. Asta raised his arm up high into the air and exclaimed. "Alright! Well, let's get to decorating!" The blond squeezed the brunet's hand one last time. He moved to rummage through his own bag.

There were several banners and paper, heart-shaped centerpieces that folded out. The younger kids were eager to start decorating and placing hearts all around the church.

"Big Brother Asta is the best!" Aruru cheered and ran over to hug the blond. Asta gave his rival a victorious smile. Yuno lowered his gaze but found he couldn't be upset

He hadn't the best idea of standing upon an old wobbly chair in order to place the banner near the front of the church. It had read ' _Happy Valentine's Day'_  with several hearts. Asta had denied help from Father, Sister Lily and especially his rival. He was determined to set up the sign himself. This turned out surprisingly alright. He managed to hang up the banner and smiled blissfully at his triumph.

The trip back down was another story. "See, I told you I'd be just fine getting this uhhhh-p!" Asta yelped out as he felt the chair wobbling underneath him. It hadn't taken long before he started to fall back. His arms flailed around him.

Yuno, on instinct, summoned his grimoire and prepared to summon a wind spell to break his rival's fall. Seeing how quickly Asta was falling back, the darker haired male couldn't stop himself from rushing over. He caught the blond and grasped him by his shoulders.

Yuno breathed out a sigh of relief as he felt Asta lower into his arms. The blonds back pressed against Yuno and turned to his rival with a soft smile. "It looks like you saved me, Yuno." He admitted a bit sheepishly.

Yuno turned his head to the side. "I told you it wasn't safe," he lectured. The taller teen released his rival, and he stood up. Yuno's mood left the blond baffled but it seemed that couldn't be helped.

Asta crossed his arms and huffed. "Geez. Well, it all turned out alright!" He expressed. The blond stood up and walked back for a better view. The bright colorful sign brought excitement towards the old church building.

* * *

One of the old, wooden, tables had been cleared within the church. Asta has brought over a plastic heart themed table cover, which he spread out eagerly with Yuno.

"Where would you be without me?" Asta teased as he held the opposite end of the tablecloth, with his partner.

The taller male just shook his head at this unable to answer to that. "Let's just hurry up."

Yuno carefully took his time taking out all of the colorful pieces of paper, doilies, markers, glitter, glue, and scissors. The table was flooded with color and all of the children took a seat at the table.

Stars seemed to light up within the eyes of the two youngest children.

"You're the best, big brother Yuno!" Hollo praised with shimmering blue eyes.

"The best!" Aruru readily agreed. She started sorting through the colored papers and finding her favorite.

Yuno took this for a moment, to look back at his rival, with a victorious smile. The blond huffed at this, but couldn't stay mad. The kids were thrilled. Even Nash seemed to have a bit of curiosity glowing in his eyes.

"Alright! Just watch out Yuno! I'm gonna make the greatest Valentine's Cards ever! Even one, that the Wizard King, himself, would swoon over reading!" Asta boldly proclaimed this challenge. This outburst seemed to earn him a peck on his forehead from Nero. Asta winced at this and tried to brush the Anti-Bird away, yet it seemed all too attached.

Yuno's lips curved at the scene. It was just so typical of Asta. Still, he couldn't let that challenge go unnoticed, definitely not as Asta's rival. "We will certainly see about that, Asta." Yuno started and locked his gaze with his rival. He had been cutting out a nearly perfect heart pattern from the paper Hollo and Aruru picked out. "To make a Valentine worthy of the Wizard King himself would require some finesse. Are you up for that challenge, Asta?"

"Do you even need to ask that, Yuno?!" Asta grinned in a way that never failed to make Yuno smile. The latter hadn't recalled ever smiling this much in his entire time away. It seemed that was Asta's own magic.

Despite the bold challenge, the two had spent a good portion of their time helping out the children with their own cards. The older teens assisted with cutting out heart shapes and patterns the younger kids requested. Asta and Yuno weren't one to deny any request from their precious foster siblings. After all, the Wizard King was one who would protect, and in turn, help those in need.

It wasn't to say they hadn't eventually gotten to make their own Valentines. These would one worthy of the Wizard King himself.

Yuno had sat diligently, next to Aruru who was clapping happily. She watched the teen occasionally use his own wind magic to make the Valentine cards dance within the air

Yuno's long fingers were very nimble and precise as they cut out a perfectly symmetrical red heart. He was quick to cut and glue the trimming from the doily, around the heart pattern.

"Show off!" Asta practically screeched out from across the table.

He had ended up sitting next to Nash. The young brunet had such a cheeky smile on his face. "You're not seriously gonna compete with Yuno  _with that_  are you?" He pointed to the rather messy cutout Heart pattern. It had been doused with paste, glitter, and a trim with different cut-outs of colors.

"Of course I am!" Asta responded instantly. He scribbled out a message that read " _You're the Magic in Me_ " within the center of the heart. It was perfectly themed for the Wizard King.

"Just watch out, Yuno!" Asta called for his rival, even in the middle of adding on the little details.

Nash sighed at the message. "I guess handwriting isn't a skill amongst magic knights," he added this snarkily. Truthfully, the kid couldn't stop looking towards the black cloak that had been over Asta's shoulders. Nash hadn't believed it to be possible, and Asta seemed to make it a habit of redefining the impossible. It was incredible, but not something he'd admit.

Asta didn't take the sharp words to heart. "Don't worry Nash, I'm making one for you and everyone here at the church," He assured cheekily.

The red-headed girl had been diligent at making her own cards, for her family. She peered over to see Asta's card and spoke up. "Wow, this really a trip down memory lane," Recca beamed as she read over the line. "You two have always been making cards like that."

Asta had a gleam in his green eyes at the memories. He finally finished adding his own trimmings and helping out the younger two writing messages in their cards.

"Asta has always been one for writing terrible lines in his cards," Yuno taunted. A good majority of those lines had been written to Sister Lily. The dark haired male couldn't help the frown that followed remembering that.

Today, seemed a bit different. Yuno was soon to finish with his flawless card. With a touch of his own grimoire magic, he made a little wave of air appear under his finished masterpiece. Yuno's beautiful red and gold Valentine suspended in the air. Hollo and Aruru started clapping as their eyes filled with glee.

"Excuse you, Yuno! Those lines were amazing! I happened to have finished mine as well!" Asta proclaimed as grasped for his rather messy yet original card. The sides of the heart were entirely unbalanced and the cut-out pieces of color seemed to have its own unique appeal. It was covered with glitter but still seemed entirely Asta. Yuno felt the curve return to his lips. While lacking any basic structure, it was definitely made with  _passion_.

The kids had easily made their vote, in favor, of Yuno and his card. The younger two seemed more interested in the magic show Yuno provided them with.

Asta hung his head for a moment before bolting right back up. He clenched his hand tightly into the air and declared. "All right, Yuno! The next match is mine!"

The blond was thankful to have the distraction. He had a much neater, and honestly, his best-made card kept to his side. Yuno hadn't caught onto that. He'd save that for later.

Sister Lily and Father couldn't help the joyous smile that crept up to their lips. They had been watching the card-making event, with their family together again.

As the group finished their own Valentines, they started exchanging them with each other. Several of the kids rushed over to Sister Lily to give their own Valentine.

Asta and Yuno had brightened as they received and exchanged cards with their foster siblings.

Asta had given Sister Lily a card as per usual, along with Yuno. Even Father got his own fair share of colorful and decorative cards.

"These are so lovely, thank you both," Sister Lily bowed her head in gratitude.

"It's not a problem!" Asta declared with starry eyes. "I think I outdid myself although.. leave it to Yuno to try and upstage me."

Yuno shook his head and sighed at Asta's actions. "You're very welcome, Sister," Yuno responded with a smile.

Sister Lily smiled at this. Asta's cards were as cheesy and theatrical as ever, while Yuno's cards held an elegant simplicity. They blended well when put together. Although, Sister had caught notice of a card Asta was holding behind himself. They would figure it out eventually.

* * *

After the cleanup, their family was able to move on, to making chocolates, for tomorrow. This cleanup session becomes a competition of its own. Yuno used his wind magic to pile up the scraps of paper, and Asta using his own physical determination to swiftly lent a hand.

They had gone, into their church's, petite kitchen area. Asta and Yuno both took their own turns, taking out their ingredients. Yuno seemed to find what seemed to be the top of the line cream, cocoa powder, and semi-sweet chocolates. They had their own gold seals around them and expensive looking brand names that seemed hard to pronounce. The dark haired male hadn't stopped there, displaying little decorative candies and molds to make the chocolates.

Asta hadn't been one to give up on this challenge. Not a chance. He even asked for suggestions on recipes from Charmy. She seemed to be the expert on the best tasting food. Noelle seemed to recall some of the name brand chocolates. If it was deserving of royalty, Asta knew it was something he needed to bring back home! His precious family deserved the best.

Sister Lily had brought out several bowls and utensils. They looked rather new which brought a smile to Asta's face.

"Father and I were able to get these and make quite a few improvements for the church. It's thanks to Yuno and your donations," Sister Lily thanked the boys with a brightened smile.

Asta rubbed at the tip of his nose. He peered over to Yuno. "Although I think we know who donated more~" Asta called out to his rival and earned himself a challenging glare.

The two had kept with their donation rivalries which had benefited their family back home. It didn't seem to stop anytime soon. It hadn't seemed to lessen, especially not by the bolt of electricity, that seemed to spark between the rival's eyes.

Sister Lily and Recca both walked into the kitchen with a heavy sigh. It seemed those two would never change.

"Yuno! You may have won the last battle but I'm determined to win this one! I'll make these chocolates number one!" Asta's voice carried around the room.

Yuno snorted at this. He helped Aruru and Hollo, up onto the steps, to wash their hands.

"Don't ignore me! That was a challenge!" Asta shouted out again. He walked over until he pressed right against his rival. He missed the way Yuno's stoic face would lose composure. Now it was so much harder to tell what was going on. The blond focused on prodding his finger against his rival's chest.

Yuno smirked at his rival. This was always so much like him. "We'll have to see how this goes then. If it's a challenge you should be focused," Yuno cooly added. It was an odd contrast to whatever he was feeling inside.

Asta's cheeks puffed up with air. As he stood upon his tip-toes very much wishing to lessen the height difference. "There you go again, saying things like that. You should know I'm determined, Yuno! I can shout as loud as I want and stay focused!" Asta heartily breathed.

Sister Lily held her hand to her cheek. "Please don't do that," she pleaded out as she watched the two continuing their argument. Although Asta took charge of the most of the conversation.

Yuno carefully lathered his own hands as he complied. "We should get started now, it's getting late," His honey-colored eyes turned towards the window. It seemed the sun was ready to set in the sky.

Where had the day gone?

Recca and Nash had come over to Yuno's side. They were happy to see the teen had displayed everything neatly. The raven-haired male showed by example to cut the semi-sweet chocolate bar into small blocked pieces. The older kids were able to start to break apart the bars of chocolate.

Father came over towards Yuno. He seemed a bit nervous at the way Asta haphazardly threw his own ingredients, on the counter. He leaned in to whisper to Yuno. "Keep an eye on him, we don't want the church burning down with his antics," he spoke with great apprehension.

Yuno nodded at this. There had been quite a few close calls that led to Sister Lily using her water magic to douse the flames. He had been banned from helping out with dinner several times after that.

"What are you saying over there?" Asta narrowed his gaze at the two. "Come on let's get started!"

The dark haired male walked over to Asta. "Asta," He hoped his lowered voice could do a fraction of the damage dealt when Asta held his hand earlier. Even if it was simply to drag him around, the wind user could still feel sparks within his hand. "Wash your hands before you get started," the calmer male scolded the blond.

"Hey!" Asta started and looked down at his own hands. They still covered in glitter and glue. Yuno was to blame for bringing in those materials. "Alright, fine and then I'm gonna show you how a true chocolatier gets things done!" He vowed. There was a gentle smile that followed which Yuno couldn't explain. It seemed to create a rather peculiar ache in his chest.

Yuno turned away, wishing he could read Asta's thoughts then. Despite how vocal he remained there was something else there. He couldn't place it. Or perhaps, he was terrified of being wrong about it.

The raven-haired male took to walking behind the younger two and showing them how they could break apart the baking chocolate into smaller pieces. "You can start by breaking them like this..." Yuno gently instructed Aruru and Hollo. He tried not to notice or look into the way Asta's soft green eyes seemed to follow his movements.

The small blond and brunette cheered as their eyes seemed to light up and they clapped. The children's eyes lit up and they were eager to start helping.

Yuno had the nerve to show off as he used his own magic to create a soft breeze, levitating all the broken chocolate pieces into the air and forming a sort of heart.

"Come on! Showing off again!" Asta pointed towards his rival accusingly. "That's gotta be an abuse of magic!" The blond's ears were practically bursting with steam. Yuno could suppress the laugh under his breath.

He seemed to be brought out of his trance as little Aruru and Hollo began tugging at his shirt. "We want to help Asta bake too," Aruru exclaimed with brightened blue eyes.

Asta seemed to brighten at that. He looked over at Yuno with a victorious smile as he noticed the other kids coming over to his side of the counter. The blond eagerly helped the younger kids up. He easily moved the two youngest kids step stools and all over.

"Alright! Welcome to Team Asta," he joked as he placed all the chocolates in front of the two. The bars had fancily printed name brands likely only Noelle would know how to pronounce. It was broken apart rather sloppily. The two younger kids seemed to enjoy this. Nash and Recca helped Yuno finish breaking apart and displaying the rest of the ingredients.

"That was fun, Asta!" Aruru clapped her hands and turned around to give her foster brother a hug.

Hollo beamed and followed suit. "Asta!" The blond called out and hugged him tightly. Asta smirked as he looked over to his rival. However, the two younger kids seemed to be rushing over to their precious "older brother" Yuno within the next second.

"So much for Team Asta," The blond muttered under his breath. Still, seeing the kids this happy it became nearly impossible to get upset. He finished with his own workstation. The blond walked over as he smiled and ruffled the kid's hair.

He glanced over towards the stove top. There were several new silver pots upon the church's upgraded stovetop. The blond had been eager to get started.

"It's strange I got so used to the old one, I guess I'm lost on how to work this one now" Asta rubbed the back of his neck.

His rival waltzed over behind him. Yuno's breath ghosted over the back of his head. The blond felt a slight shiver run through him as his rival placed his hand on his own. The taller male easily turned the stove dial back and forward again to start the fire underneath.

His eyes shivered at the clear image of Asta shivering against him. He seemed to, finally, get to pay his beloved rival back.

"Hey thanks, Yuno!" Asta turned back and beamed at him. The brightness of the sun setting outside reflected perfectly within those green eyes.

Yuno felt himself swallow at the action and he was quick to turn back. After just paying Asta back... _that_  had to get to him.

Both Asta and Yuno were diligent with taking their broken chocolate pieces and melting them within the two separate metal pots.

It had been a few minutes of occasional stirring before they fully melted. both of them had made sure the kids' hands were out of reach from the hot surfaces. The two teens had taken out a large spoon and guided the melted chocolate into their own bowls.

Nash and Recca had sided with Yuno in helping to pour out the heavy whipping cream and cocoa powder into the bowl.

Asta was glad to see the younger two assisting him in measuring out the ingredients.

"Asta made a lot of chocolate!" Aruru was quick to point out.

"Yeah, a lot!" Hollo followed up.

Asta flushed a bit at the comment. He was quick to laugh it off. "Well, I wanted to make sure everyone had enough. In case Yuno showed up empty-handed," he lied.

Nash had been quick to roll his eyes as he snarkily responded. "Yeah, right. You probably just realized you'd make a ton of mistakes." He jeered.

Asta's forehead scrunched up. "What was that!" He shouted out. This cause Nero to start pecking at his head. "Oh, I'm not giving up, until these are perfect!" Asta declared as he started to grasp a whisk and started hastily stirring up the contents. "Ahhhh!" Asta started shouting, which caused a headache to his rivals, Father, Sister Lily and most of the kids there. The younger two seemed a bit amused.

Yuno exhaled slowly, watching his rival so fired up over this. He definitely let that get to him.

Thankfully, the recipe was nice and simple. Yuno had helped the kids by pouring the ingredients into the candy molds.

Asta followed suit, as he used his rivals molds and helped the two youngest kids with scooping out the mixture. It ended up messier than Yuno's trays, but it had spirit.

"And the rest we can make by hand!" Asta told the younger you and started to mold the leftover chocolates onto a spare tray. The younger two seemed to enjoy making their own creations.

The group had come to wait after this. Sister Lily smiled to see the group finished.

"Sister Lily! Father!" Asta waved at the two. He smiled smugly with a bright light in his eyes.

"You'll help act as our taste testers right?"

"I suppose so," Sister Lily answered already catching on to the fire that seemed to glow in the teen's eyes.

"And with that, we will-" Asta started.

"Determine the winner!" The two announced in unison. It was as though this baking contest had become their new dream.

* * *

"These chocolates both taste wonderful!. I know everyone here will be enjoying them for days. Thank you," Sister Lily had spoken sincerely. She, of course, hadn't been one to pick sides between the two.

The tasting contest had been split between the kids. Nash was eager to vote against Asta. Recca voted for Yuno's chocolates. Granted the two worked with Yuno on it, so it was essentially, a vote for themselves. Asta found himself touched to see the younger two voting for Asta. As messy and deformed as their "extra" chocolates turned out, they had fun. So this round was tied.

Father was in near tears. He declared, "They're excellent! You both must be able to stay overnight right?" He was pleading and as a result, hadn't determined a victor.

"Of course," Asta began with a beaming light in his eyes. "It's not often we get this time off so we will be here all day tomorrow as well. Right, Yuno?" The blond was quick to turn back to his rival.

The raven-haired male nodded his response. The notion the two would be back home another day brought elated smiles to both the Priest and Sister's faces.

"But it's getting late, we should help get the kids to bed right?" Asta reasoned as he noticed the sugar enthused children crowding around them.

If you wouldn't mind helping then that would be great," Sister Lily said with a brightened look in her eyes. It wasn't that long ago that she had been helping Yuno and Asta with their baths and story-time.

Only little Hollo and Aruru needed help with their bath. The boisterous blond was sure to fill the bath with soapy bubbles that made the younger kids clap with glee. Asta had been sure to tell his own stories about his time with the Black Bulls and all the friends he made there. He'd occasionally, accent his stories by using the bubbles to make "art" pieces that resembled areas he explored or magical items they had found along the way.

Yuno couldn't help but smile, as Asta seemed to put that bit of extra  _excitement,_  into his story.

"And then out of nowhere, we were exploring this huge dungeon! And our squad ran into Yuno and his friends! We were in a bind there but leave it to Yuno to help us out. Of course, I had my time of being heroic as well!" Asta rambled on cheerfully. The younger kids eyes seemed to sparkle at every word and exaggerated hand motion that followed.

The quieter male assisted in actually helping to clean the younger two, and from keeping his rival to making a huge mess in the bathroom. Yuno washed the younger kids hair and helped them to rinse the suds off of their bodies.

All the kids had returned to the cozy bedroom, one that consisted of three small beds taking up all the space.

Asta volunteered to read the "greatest bedtime story ever" which, of course, involved the origin of the Wizard King. Yuno interrupted during the parts that seemed to scare the younger kids. He urged Asta to get to the "happy ending" already, with a stern voice.

Asta finished the story with some rambles on his own experiences. "...And then, I was picked by the Wizard King himself, isn't that crazy?!" The blond enthused.

"Yes, we've heard that three times now," Nash complained and pulled the covers over his face. "Now let's get to sleep..." he whined. The brunet fell asleep shortly after, alongside Recca.

Yuno held back his laughter at seeing Asta's eyes begin to bulge and his mouth open to make a retort. The quieter male pressed his hand against his lips and pointed to the sleeping kids. Even Nero had taken his time to perch down upon their bedpost and fall asleep.

Hollo and Aruru cuddled up in their own bed. This left Yuno and Asta to their own. The blond hadn't seemed to give it a second thought as he sat on the edge of " _their_ " bed.

"Ahh..." Asta let out a softened yawn as he stretched his arms out behind him. The blond fell back on the mattress. "It's been such a long time since I've been here. You know, for the longest time my bed back at the Black Bulls felt way too big. I had gotten so used to..." Asta trailed off a bit more fondly than he intended. Seeing the way Yuno lowered his eyes, made the blond look worriedly over at his rival.

"Yuno?" Asta called out and watched as the raven-haired male quickly turned over and crawled into bed. "What's up with you?"

 _'I should be asking the same about you.'_  Yuno had mulled it over but decided to say silent and turn his head away from the source of his distress.

"You're always like this," Asta whined with a pout. The blond followed suit and laid down next to Yuno. His rival's warmth never failed to put him to sleep.

 _'I definitely missed this'_ Asta moved closer to Yunos' back. There wasn't much space between them, to begin with, and the blond hadn't felt his rival pull away. If he were, to be honest, Asta missed the times Yuno would cuddle up to him and rest his head on his chest. The blond got to play the role of the hero then, and he couldn't deny that he relished in the feeling that came with helping Yuno.

They were older now, and the physical distance between them couldn't be helped. Yuno wasn't a crybaby and he had grown much taller than Asta. So that sleeping arrangement alone might be a bit awkward.

So long as Yuno was close to him, he couldn't complain. The blond drifted to sleep, with his own 'goals' in mind for tomorrow.

Yuno's mind had been racing. He wished he could have slept like Asta did. Making sure not to stir the blond, or any of the kids away, the teen headed outside.

* * *

Silence would have normally been pleasant, at this time of the day. Now, it was entirely suffocating.

The sky would be otherwise beautiful, and it was entirely clear to view the stars. Yet, now Yuno couldn't focus on anything. He drowned in his own thoughts. The raven-haired male leaned against the trunk of an old tree. It wasn't near the front of the church and provided space to think clearly.

Everything happening today felt surreal. Asta had been so close to him. He started to believe that, perhaps  _this emotion,_  wasn't so one-sided. Yuno clutched a hand to his chest as he took a lingering breath.  _Just what am I hoping for?_

The raven-haired male leaned his head against the back of the tree. He pressed his hand against his chest. He was hoping to calm his ever-optimistic heartbeat. Something that should have faded, from the days of childhood admiration, only grew as he got older. The way Asta's green eyes seemed to sparkle under the sunlight was damaging to Yuno's heart. The softness that seemed to exude from his grandiose and tender smiles, made it hard for Yuno to keep his front.

He was going to play the role he was given in Asta's life and only that role. They were rivals, and he felt Asta's devotion with that alone. He wasn't going to push beyond that, no matter how much he desired it. To risk losing that place, in Asta's life, would be devastating. So, Yuno would try to ignore the smiles. He would try to stop wishing those looks earlier were really given to him alone. The teen would try and stop thinking of the way their hands clasped together, as being anything other than a friendly gesture.

Asta's heart belonged elsewhere right? Whether it would be towards Sister Lily or whoever he would move on to...it would be out of reach.

Yuno breathed out a heavy sigh. He brought his legs closer to his chest and tried to ignore the way his mind was making him  _hear_ his rival's voice. The time away, working almost non-stop with the Golden Dawn should have prevented this, right? So how had Asta managed to reset everything he worked towards repressing? And in one day?

 _It likely never left._ Yuno found himself berating himself and his feelings. There was that voice again, yet...no that was definitely Asta. He noticed the disheveled, blond rushing towards him. His forehead was scrunched up with lines and his lips curved into a frown.

"YUNO!" Asta yelled out as his green eyes caught sight of his precious rival. The blond's expression lightened as he rushed in towards Yuno. "Geez, I've been looking for you! It's good I remembered this spot from when we were kids!" Truthfully, the blond wanted to lecture Yuno. Asta had been worried about him after he woke up, lacking a familiar warmth. Something told him not to go on the offensive. Yuno seemed...vulnerable like this.

The smaller teen hadn't wasted time in sitting right next to Yuno. To Asta, there had never been a reason to start distancing himself from his rival. It always felt natural to be close, physically or otherwise. The blond tried not to react, at the way, Yuno inched himself away when their legs brushed against each other.

The blond placed his arms behind his neck and audibly groaned. "You used to always come here when you were upset. It became our spot. So I figured if you hadn't left, you'd be here," his green eyes seemed to reflect the stars above. It entranced the taller male.

Yuno hadn't the strength to meet his gaze for long. "I wouldn't leave like that," he assured in a soft voice.

Asta heard this and grinned. "Yeah, I figured," he started and moved to brush his hand on top of Yuno's. He couldn't help but relish in the familiar and warm spark that came with the movement. To his dismay, the dark-brunet had pulled his hand away and back into his lap.

"Yuno…" Asta called for the other softly. His lips pressed together as he noticed Yuno kept his gaze towards the side.

"Yuno…" Asta tried again but this time with a bit more force in his tone. He snatched Yuno's hand into his own and got a reaction from his rival. "What's going on with you?"

The dark haired male pulled his hand away. He was already hating the way Asta's lips curved south. He clutched at the precious pendant around his neck, as though hoping for strength. He had managed to look at Asta with his near golden eyes. They had reflected the starlight above, much like Asta's own. Yet, he couldn't meet the others gaze.

"I don't need to tell you everything on my mind, Asta…" Yuno spoke defiantly. His voice trailed off.

Asta scowled at the comment and shook his head. "I knew there was something wrong!" He confirmed and was quick to grasp Yuno by the hand again. He added strength in the way he pulled his rival towards him. The blond had won in making his rival look at him. "Yuno, you can tell me…"

Asta felt a pang of guilt at seeing the shiver run through those beautiful eyes. The dark haired male struggled to pull away from the other's grip. "You can tell me anything…" Asta's voice had come out incredibly soft and vulnerable. It was hard to believe that belonged to Asta. The blond had had a fiery glow of determination in his eyes.

"Yuno!" Asta called out towards the other who had finally looked towards him. The taller male's face was losing its usual stoic composure. His lips were parted and those yellow eyes seemed ready to tear up. Years ago they would have instantly. "Was it about something that happened today…?"

The dark haired male breathed out a soft word, "I…"  _It's not your fault._ He couldn't quite voice.

"Yuno, maybe I was too optimistic before but…" he stubbornly shook his head. Yuno felt his rival drawing closer to him. "I can't just give up on this," The shorter male scooted closer. He straddled his legs over Yuno's hips. Asta grasped both of Yuno's hands in his own and squeezed tightly. He leaned his face impossibly close to his rival.

"It took me a while to figure this out... but I'm sure, I've always I've felt like this, Yuno." Asta's eyes were filled with a strong, glistening, light of emotion. There was that same determination that never failed to inspire Yuno. This moment was no exception.

" _I love you_ ,  _Yuno_!" Asta professed, boldly, heartily, and entirely true to his heart. The blond squeezed the taller boy's hands tightly. His green eyes were shaking, looking for any sign of rejection as he laid his heart out before his rival. His eyes were fighting back tears at the feeling.

"Asta!?" Yuno had only remembered himself calling out. His heart rate accelerated and he squeezed his rival's hands back tightly. It was all he could do, while his brain processed those words. His lips practically melted into a smile, and he held Asta's hand tighter.

The blond smiled brightly, his eyes seemed to glow and perfectly reflect the night sky. The older male had barely processed the words and he felt the younger male leaning closer and pressing their lips together.

 _So...Asta loves him. Asta was kissing him._  Just how was he supposed to react to that? After years of worrying and distancing himself, he found his love, over the years, loved him back... This must have been a dream, yet the warmth of the boy closest to him told him otherwise. He could feel Asta smiling into the kiss. Their first kiss. It was so short and light. Yuno hadn't the time to process all of this, and close his eyes. His place beside Asta was that of a rival, but perhaps, he could play another part in Asta's world.

"Asta...you really?" He had to make sure and looked into those beautiful eyes to find the answer. The blond beamed at him. His cheeks were dusted a light pink as he answered.

"Of course!" He assured and pressed his forehead to Yuno. _It's always been you._ The taller male gave the blond's hands an incredibly tight squeeze. He released their hold in favor of wrapping his arms around Asta' waist. Yuno buried his face into the fabric of Asta's chest.

"Ah, Y-Yuno," Asta stammered out. That had caught him off guard. Yuno listened to the pleasant sound of Asta's heartbeat. Reality seemed to slowly, settle in. Those soft yellow eyes gazed into Asta's green orbs and held them there. "I love you, Asta…" Yuno responded at last.

It had been Yuno's turn to repay Asta. He leaned closer and pressed his lips to Asta's own. Yellow and green eyes both fluttered closed. The blond placed his hand behind Yuno's neck. He carded his fingers in through Yuno's hair; it felt incredibly soft. Asta reciprocated the kiss heartily.

Their lips pressed softly together, melding together and moving in sync. It was just like them to fight for control and the innocent kiss turned more passionate. The blond had been first to move further. He clumsily licked at Yuno's lips. The brunet shivered at the action. It hadn't taken long for their lips to part, deepening the movements of their pressed lips. Their kiss became lost in a mix of passion. They worked towards caressing the other and expressing all of those emotions that had grown in their life together. The two held each other tightly and parted for breath.

Asta and Yuno were entirely flushed. The blond silently revelled in the fact that he managed to come to focus that bit earlier. He called his rival's name and stole another soft kiss. Yuno's eyes were glazed over and delirious. Neither could suppress the smile that formed after that kiss.

The blond took this as a good opportunity to reach towards his side and pull out a colorful aqua-green colored Valentine card. "You can add this to your collection," Asta explained cheekily as he pressed the heart-shaped card to the older male's chest. Yuno held it tightly, admiring the glitter and neat trim that surrounded it. Asta had drawn a four-leaf clover in the center alongside Yuno's name. Yuno's eyes sparkled as he looked over at this.

Asta rubbed his neck and he reached towards his side. "And I had saved these for you too...I think these turned out to be the best out of the bunch," he lightly boasted and handed a plastic wrapped bag of chocolates towards Yuno.

The taller male couldn't stop the smile from spreading upon his lips. "Thank you," Yuno breathed, as he pulled Asta, closely, against his chest. Asta yelped at the sudden movement but found it easy to relax in Yuno's hold. The latter embraced the blond tightly. He rested his chin on the top of Asta's hair and closed his eyes. He would have to give his gifts to Asta later.

Asta nuzzled his head against Yuno's chest in an attempt to get comfortable. "Your heart is beating so fast," He gently teased with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Shut up," Yuno mumbled with no real emotion behind it. He knew Asta's heart would be rivaling his own. Still, it hadn't suppressed the light pink flush to fall over his cheeks.

"Hey, Yuno?" Asta started again. The other breathed out slowly and looked at his love's shimmering eyes. It seemed having a quiet moment would be difficult.

"Hmm?" Yuno responded softly, wanting to hold Asta in peace.

Asta grinned widely as he answered, "I was thinking...When I become Wizard King, I might just  _ask_   _you_  to  _marry me._ "

He had said that so casually, and it made Yuno's thoughts short-circuit. His lips parted, and his heart was pounding even louder at the insinuation. There must have some response that could come out. Every logical thought or argument died, when he saw the hopeful glint in Asta's eyes.

"Just thought I'd give you heads up for the inevitable," Asta explained with a cheeky grin.

Yuno rolled his eyes at that statement. It eased him up enough to respond to a challenge. "I think you've got that backward. I'll be the one to be the Wizard King after all," He finished, unable to voice the latter part, just yet.

"We'll have to see who wins that challenge," Asta declared. His eyes lit up brightly and his smile grew tremendously. The blond rested his head fully back against the brunet's chest.

Asta had a way of making Yuno feel right at home. He held the smaller boy tightly as though it would make him grasp this beautiful reality. With a simple smile and declaration of a challenge, Yuno would always find the strength, to believe in their future.  _Perhaps, that was Asta's Magic._

_/END/_

_Thank you for all the love and support!_

> _Just thought I'd add in. If anyone wants to talk YunoAsu, share fanworks and the like, theres an amino page[here](http://aminoapps.com/invite/GN9066R86Y). _


End file.
